New Life, New Chances
by MidnightToTwilight
Summary: "What kind of outfit is this?" Kagome angrily tugged at the costume. Smirking, Kyouya pushed back his glasses; his eyes flashed deviously."You only need it to wear it just for today Kagome-san" replied Kyouya.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. All rights to Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. As Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Author's note - Hi everyone! This is my first writing attempt at fanfic! So please leave constructive criticisms reviews and tell me how I did on my first try! (I know for sure that made tons of grammer errors ^-^" Please bear with me)**

* * *

><p>Standing in a classroom stood a troubled Haruhi. After seeing her bag in the school's fountain, she raced down the hallway. As she went pasted a red-headed girl wearing an Ouran female uniform, Haruhi stopped briefly a few feet away after hearing the girl addressing her.<p>

"Oh, it's you." She said. "How nice for you, to have Tamaki-same tidy you up."Continuing on, "While you're at it, why don't you correct your poor upbringing?" With that said, the girl left.

Leaving Haruhi to conclude that she was the one who had thrown her bag in the fountain. Haruhi, on her way to the fountain, heard a sound coming from that direction she was going. Curious, Haruhi swiftly picked up her pace. When she got close to her destination she heard a voice.

"This is horrible! What kind of person would do this?" Hearing a sigh, Haruhi finally arrived at the water fountain. From this distance, she could only see the back of the person, oddly with black long hair wearing a male Ouran uniform, picking up her stuff.

Haruhi's Point of View

_Hmm, I wonder why that person is bothering to even pick up my stuff. I thought all the rich people didn't care about others_ thought Haruhi. _Apparently, I thought wrong_. Walking towards the edge of the fountain, I yelled out to the dark-haired person, "Ano, excuse me!"

Someone's Point of View

Busy gathering all the belongings back into the bag a voice called out. "Ano, excuse me!" Turning, I saw a girl dressed in a male Ouran uniform. _Hmmm_ _It seems I'm not the only girl to be disguising as a boy _I thought amused. _Well that's not any of my business to wonder why_.

Figuring that the cross-dresser was talking to me, as nobody else was around, I replied, "Yes? May I help you with something?" Sheepishly, the cross-dresser replied back, "Ano, I'm sorry that you had to bother and pick up my stuff. You didn't have to."

_So this is her belongings. _Casually I answered back, "That is alright. I did it because I wanted to. Besides, it seems that I have gathered all your belongings already." Walking to the cross-dresser, I handed the bag to her.

Haruhi, surprised at the generosity of this unknown person was grateful for his help. Now that he was up close, she could see him. _He looks very feminine_ thought Haruhi. His hair was raven colored with a blue sheen when the light would strike it._It goes all the way to his waist_ came the thought of Haruhi. Ivory skin, high cheek bones with very expressive sapphire eyes and yet they were narrowed.

_This person could actually rival Tamaki_ Haruhi thought amusingly. Taking the bag, Haruhi smiled. "Thank you for your help. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"No problem, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here, nice to meet you Haruhi."

As soon the exchanges of greetings were done, a voice called out to Haruhi. "Haruhi!" Tamaki who had apparently been looking for Haruhi immediately saw the unknown person in the fountain standing with Haruhi holding a wet bag. Connecting the two together, he assumed that the unknown person had been picking up Haruhi's fallen belongings out of the fountain. Quickly he went to them.

Up close to the unknown person, Tamaki examined his appearance. Waist length raven hair, ivory skin, very expressive blue eyes yet narrowed. _This person would be great in the Host Club Tamaki_ thought happily.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he expressed his concerns, "How does something like this happen?" Keeping quiet, Haruhi changed the topic, "Sempai, this is Kagome Higurashi; he's the new student and the one that helped gather my belongings. Kagome, Tamaki."

"Ah, thank you then Kagome-san!" Tamaki said happily. Dramatically then, "Poor Haruhi would've gotten sick if he would've ventured in the water!"

"Again no problem, just glad to help Tamaki-san." replied Kagome with a sweat drop on her head at the same time Haruhi said in annoyed tone, "Sempai" (-_-).

An awkward silence came over the trio.

Tamaki shot up as a great idea came to him. "Kagome-san! Why don't you come with us to the Host Club!" Tamaki excitedly said. Kagome, looking a bit surprise at the announcement was hesitant to answer. Haruhi, coming to the rescue for her new friend responded, "Sempai, he's new and I don't think - "

"Don't worry Haruhi! We'll show our new guest around!" said a determined Tamaki, his plans dancing in his head. Shaking her head, Haruhi sighed; mentally thinking of how this will turn out. Kagome was somewhat on the same line, looking at the rather flamboyant teen. _I have a feeling that this will definitely turn out interesting _came the thought of the disguised dark-headed teen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Whew- My first writing attempt at fanfic! Constructive reviews will be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	2. A New Host Joins!

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

**Author's note - Wow! Thanks everyone! Especially those who reviewed and story alerted! I'm very happy as that shows how much my story interest you guys! Please leave criticism reviews and tell me how I did!  
>Now onto the the 2nd chapter! ^_^<br>**

* * *

><p>Walking through the corridors of the school, Haruhi was explaining to Kagome where the classrooms were, the <em>four<em> libraries, cafeteria and so on. While Tamaki was energetically speaking of how great and wonderful the Host Club is.

"….As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys, like _me_, with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls who also have too much time on their hands. It's the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super rich!" He exclaimed happily. Shaking her head, Haruhi muttered, "Sempai" at his childish antics. Finally they stopped at a door with the sign saying third music room.

_The third music classsroom? This is where they hold the Host club? _Kagome thought. Haruhi was already prepared for what might come next. Automatically, the doors opened. Rose petals flew in a swirl at them. "Welcome!" The sight that greeted Kagome caught her by surprise_. Well at least Tamaki was right on the handsome part _she thought, amused as she gazed at each host_. _Though only one person captured her attention. The shadow king.

"**Oh, it's only Tamaki," **said the orange-haired twins in unison.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan you're back!" The blonde loli happily greeted. Meanwhile the bespectacled host retreated back to his laptop. Occasionally looking at his clip board and resuming back to type on the laptop.

The ever stoic host was standing near his cousin.

Smiling wide Tamaki spoke. "Everyone, we have a new guest entering our school! Meet Kagome-san!"

"Ara? A new student?" Questioned one of the twins, his hair parted to the left. "Judging by his appearance, he's not a commoner." Commented the other twin.

"Is he a first year?" The loli asked excitedly. Tamaki, his smile gone as he remembered not getting that information. Haruhi realizing that too, turned to Kagome and asked, "Ano, Kagome-san, what year are you in? " Before Kagome could respond, somebody else beat her to it.

"Higurashi Kagome, second year student. You have a mysterious donor supporting you to attend this academy." Stated a smooth baritone voice belonging to the shadow king. "That is all I could find on your profile apparently." _Hmm, I wonder what else you could be hiding _came the thought of the Kyouya. Raisng his hand, his glasses flashed as he pushed it up back onto his nose.

Eyes narrowed Kagome sharply asked, " And just who do you think you are looking on my profile? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Feeling the air rise, Haruhi intervened. "Ano, Do not worry Kagome-san, he does that to everyone he meets." Continuing, " Ah, we haven't introduced you to everyone yet. Over there holding the pink bunny plushie is Mitsukuni , but we call Honey-sempai and with him is his cousin Takashi; but we call him Mori-sempai."

"Ah wait Haruhi-san, why did you added sempai to Honey-san name? Isn't he the same age as us?" Kagome inquired. Haruhi chuckled, knowing the outcome of what will happen once she gave Kagome-san her answer. "Kagome-san, Honey-sempai is actually seventeen years old." She told her.

Kagome, gapping and eyes wide, dumbstruck could only stare at the smiling boy who was considered her senior. _He's seventeen? _Kagome thought incredulously. Haruhi bursted into laughter as she saw the face her new found friend was making. Gaining her composure, Kagome closed her jaw and waited for Haruhi to finish.

_Ahahaha I knew that was coming_ Haruhi thought amused once she finished laughing. Continuing on, "And over there is Hikaru and Kaoru." "**Which one is Hikaru?" ** they asked, a gleam appeared in their eyes. Smiling at the twins as they reminded her of a certain kitsune, Kagome replied, "I'm sorry but I've just met you and it'll take me awhile to get to know you guys. That's when I can answer your question to your game~."

The only response she got from the twins was the widening of their eyes at her response. Haruhi who've been waiting patiently started to speak, "Next we have Kyouya Ootori you already know, and lastly we have Tamaki, he is considered King of the Host Club." She said dryly. _So his name is Kyouya_ thought Kagome, ignoring the tidbit about Tamaki.

Tamaki up until now, was quiet, he was thinking of new plans for his precious Host Club. And the possibility that he could convince the new student to join. His thoughts disappeared as he heard his name. "Yes?"

"Nothing Sempai!" Haruhi replied. "C'mon c'mon Haruhi," Tamaki begged, "Please tell meee. I promise I'll listen carefully next time!"

"No" She deadpanned. Instantly Tamaki was in his corner of gloom. "….Keeping secrets….doesn't want me to know….mean…" Sweat dropping, Kagome asked out loud, "Does he always do this?"

Hikaru began," Usually not, but ever since Haruhi joined the Host Club to pay off a dept, which was today," "….he's been doing it ever since." Kaoru finished. "Wait, you're a host Haruhi?" asked a perplexed Kagome. "Oh I thought you already knew Kagome-san." Haruhi said. "No I didn't, I'm surprised you are though" stated Kagome.

"Well I only joined to pay off a dept I owe them from breaking a vase that was supposed to be sold at the auctioning." Haruhi replied. " And how much is the debt?" questioned Kagome. Sighing Haruhi muttered, "Eight million yen."

_Eight million yen _

_Eight Million Yen! _

"Eight million yen? For a vase?" Kagome said incredulously . Her mind still echoing. _Eight million yen for a vase for crying out loud! Not a mansion, a car, but for a freaking __vase! _Came the thought of Kagome.

"I'll join the Host Club" Kagome said suddenly. Her face full of determination. Tamaki was at first shocked, but then a huge smile appeared on his face. It actually came true, he was joining the Host Club!

Eyes wide, Haruhi could only ask, "Why?" Turning to face Haruhi, Kagome spoke. "I want to help you."

Stumbling over her words, a slightly blushing Haruhi replied back, "You don't need to Kagome-san! I can handle it!"

Kagome, shaking her head said, "I will, I want to. That's what friends are for ne Haruhi?"

Shocked but eternally grateful of her friend, Haruhi responded back warmly, "Un, Arrigato Kagome." Both friends smiled at each other.

"Yay! Kago-chan is joining the Host Club!" exclaimed Honey-sempai. "Isn't that wonderful Takashi?" asked Honey-sempai.

"Ah" came the reply of the stoic host.

"Isn't this great Kaoru? A new addition to the Host Club~" said Hikaru.

"Yes Hikaru, another Haruhi to play with." Replied the younger twin. A mischievous gleam in their eyes.

Looking up from his laptop and to the new host, Kyouya smirked thinking of the profits and the chance to find out about the mysterious host_. I will find what you're hiding Kagome-san._

Running towards the new host, Tamaki reached out and squeezed Kagome to him. "Oh this is wonderful! I shall teach you all my techniques! I'll be the perfect role model for you to learn under!" Tamaki exclaimed happily! Eyes shining brilliantly, his head began to fill of imaginations of what it'll be like with his own pupil.

_Damn this guy has a strong hug! _Thought a red face Kagome.

Seeing Kagome turning red because of her lack of air, Haruhi quickly took action. "Sempai! Let go of Kagome! He can't breathe!" Tamaki, quickly released Kagome after hearing Haruhi's words.

"My pupil! I'm terribly sorry! I was too enthusiastic in my appreciation of you joining my Host Club!" he exclaimed_. _Breathing in a gulp of air gratefully and regaining her composure Kagome thought with relief ; _Man that was close, I'm glad I binded my chest to match the descrption of a male student. Only downfall was that my body was feminine and "soft" . At least Tamaki didn't noticed it ._ Gazing at the Host Club members, she thought_ I was right, things will be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A reply to all those who reviewed!<em>**

**_Mimiru : Awww thank you for your compliments! And no worries! Opinions are welcomed! ^_^_**

**_A Lazy Reader : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter! _**

**_Kenjo : Hehehe thanks! _**

**_Himawari-no-Ichizoku : Heehee Thank you very much! ^_^ I'm glad you like my story!_**


	3. Haruhi is a GIRL?

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

**Author's note - Sorry for the wait everyone! Finally edited this chappie! ^_^ Thank you for those who reviewed! So many favs and story alerts! I'm very happy! Please leave criticism reviews and tell me how I did! **

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" greeted the Hosts as the doors opened. This time with their new addition to the Host Club, Kagome Higurashi. A few females gasped at the sight of a new, <em>handsome<em> host. Already hearts appeared in their eyes as they planned to visit him soon. Causing the said person to look at them warily.

After dispersing to go to their usual tables, Kyouya approached Haruhi. "Haruhi, you have another guest waiting for you" stated the shadow king. "Ah, alright Kyouya-sempai" answered Haruhi. Walking to the table, she recognized the girl sitting there from earlier in the hallways_. Isn't that Tamaki's regular customer? Her name was Ayanokoji wasn't it_ Haruhi thought.

As she walked, Haruhi glanced in Kagome's direction. The new Host was already surrounded by the fan crazed girls. _Apparently they've had already had the pleasure of meeting Kagome in hallways when he arrived_ thought Haruhi as she finally reached her destination.

Kagome who was internally sweat dropping at the females made little conversation with them. _It's amazing how some of them already knew I joined the Host Club_ thought Kagome. The love-struck females had no problem with their new host. They were contented enough just to admire and stare at the host.

Glancing around the room, Kagome saw what seems like the hosts' daily routines with their customers. The twins acting like lovers? The heck? It wasn't until she heard the crazed fan girls squealing brotherly love when she understood their antics. Shuddering, she moved onto Honey and Mori, giving them a brief glance and completely passing by Tamaki, her wandering eyes finally landed on the person who interest her the most; Kyouya.

Looking at him discretely, she saw him on his laptop. Taking in his appearance, his uniform had no crease marks, indicating that it was ironed to perfection, his shoes clean and no scratch marks, hair nicely combed. Kagome would've gone on if there wasn't a loud crash heard in Haruhi's direction.

"-accidently dropped it out of the window." Replied Haruhi. Sitting across from her was Ayanokoji. Wondering why she would request her, Haruhi waited what she would say. Calmly replying Ayanokoji began. "I see. That must have been terrible, huh? Having your bag fall into the fountain all on its own…Although, to make Tamaki-_sama_ go to the trouble of tidying you up and act like you belong of higher rank by joining this club… you really don't know your place, do you?" Continuing on, "Tamaki-_sama _is only paying you any attention because your upbringing is so unusual."

Haruhi, a little shock of what she was saying, widen her eyes and could only sit still as the red-haired girl went on. Ayanokoji rested her arms on the table and brought her hands up together beneath her face as she rested her chin on it. "Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's doting on you." Haruhi, realizing why she was doing this asked, "So what you mean is… you're jealous?"

A shock looking Ayanokoji was all she got before everything happened in a blur. Quick as lightning, Ayanokoji had pulled Haruhi over the table, causing the tea cups and tea pot to shatter followed by a sound of the table flipping over as Haruhi landed over her. A crash was heard followed by a scream coming out of the red-haired girl. "Haruhi-kun…Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me! Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!"

Haruhi was shocked, still comprehending what had happened. Water suddenly came down on them. Silence was heard as eyes from everybody were watching the two. Snapping out of her daze, Haruhi looked up and found the twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Both holding a water pitcher, their faces nonchalant.

A bit upset, Ayanokoji spoke. "What are you doing?" Tamaki who had seen what had happened, walked towards the drenched girl and helped her up. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me" cried Ayanokoji. Wiping away some of the water, Tamaki spoke, his face calm. "How disgraceful. You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the fountain, aren't you?"

Haruhi, who was on the floor was staring at Tamaki as he defended her. "How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" Ayanokoji weakly demanded, her face pale. All of the hosts were now surrounding the trio. Each staring down the drenched girl. "You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest." Tamaki stated. Eyes narrow the princely host continued, "I know this much – Haruhi is not that kind of man."

Ayanokoji stood stunned for a moment before running off yelling as she went. "Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" The sound of a door slamming shut was heard. A hmm went off in Tamaki's direction as he began to speak. "I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble. Your goal is to now have one thousand customers requesting you!" He declared, pointing his forefinger to Haruhi.

Blanching, Haruhi made an expression of horror. _One thousand?_ thought a dismayed Haruhi. Walking towards Haruhi, Tamaki stood before her and held out his hand. "Here" Putting her hand in his, Tamaki helped Haruhi up. "I'm expecting much from you, natural rookie." Tamaki said with a wink.

Approaching Haruhi was Kagome , she was holding a bag."Are you alright Haruhi?" she asked worried. "Yes I'm fine Kagome." replied Haruhi while glancing at the bag. Noticing Haruhi looking at the bag, Kagome held it out towards her. "Oh this is a spare uniform, _Kyouya_ gave it to me to give it to you." Kagome answered her unvoiced question, a very light blush dusting her face.

Grateful, Haruhi responded, "Ah thank you Kagome," turning towards Kyouya, "and thank you Kyouya-sempai." What she didn't noticed that every host with the exception of Tamaki had either a smile or a grin on their faces of what was going to happen when she would come out wearing the spare uniform.

While the host were waiting for Haruhi to change and come out of the room, Tamaki assuming that she was done came in the changing room with towels. "Haruhi here…some towels" he announced, pushing away the curtains. Stunned he saw a GIRL Haruhi, seeing a pink undergarment adorning her. Letting the curtain fall , he was silent.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes?"

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically, yes"

Pushing away the curtains, Haruhi emerged wearing a FEMALE uniform. "Gaahhhhhh!" shouted an extremely shocked Tamaki as he held his head, hands going up and down disheveling his hair.

Calmly, Haruhi commented while fixing her ribbon on the front of the uniform. "Sempai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too. My feeling is…that any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person."

Kyouya who was the first person to know it from the start, spoke. " This is quite an interesting development." Followed by the rest of the host who figured it out along the way. "It sure is." Muffled laughter can be heard from Kagome, who was standing fairly close to the unaware shadow king.

"Still sempai, you were kind of cool earlier." Haruhi noted with a smile. Tamaki, surprised at that comment, covered his mouth and quickly grew red. Slowly moving backwards as the blush quickly grew darker.

Various expressions were on each of the host. The twins a sly grinning face, Honey-sempai an adorable bafflement one, Mori-sempai casual followed by smirking Kagome and lastly Kyouya, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Could this possibly be the beginnings of love?" the shadow king questioned.

Standing in front of Tamaki, Haruhi began. "You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad." She admitted. Tamaki's face oddly began to turn blue with a weirdly shock expression. "I know! From now on, I'll start using 'ora'." Haruhi announced, as she slammed down her fist into her palm. A giggle escaped her after what she had said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meaning of Ora : A pronoun that can be used to address both girls and boys.<em>**

**_A reply to all those who reviewed!_**

**_Iriss-sama : Heehee thank you for your compliments! I'm happy that you enjoyed this story so far!_**

**_Lalala8121 : ^-^Thank you for your compliment! Heehee we'll soon find out later in the chapters ;D_**

**_A Lazy Reader : Hahaha! Thank you! I try to update once a week!_**

**_xxoikilluoxx : Thank you! _**

**_Mimiru : No problem! Hahaha seems like this chappie answered part of your question! Thank you for your encouragement! ^-^_**

**_inuluvskags1 : Thank you for your compliments! I've been practicing before I made an attempt to write this story! Hahaha very true on our flamboyant host, he is so oblivious at times! Also on Kagome! ^-^ I'm glad I captured her personality perfectly!_**

**_Ch3yna : Thank you! I'm happy that you are enjoying the story!_**

**_Yami-no-tenshi Yuffie : Thank you! I feel very happy! Thank you for your lovely compliments!_**

**_xXxOtAkU-444xXx : Heehee thank you! _**

**_Scrawny Scrivener : Thank you! I'm happy that my first story is turning out so well! ^-^_**

**_kagome pairing : Same! I'm dying for them to get together, but sadly not yet. Kyouya will slowly but definitely start to develop feelings for our miko and hopefully soon they'll became a couple! Yes! Tamaki certainly does have a very strong hug!_**


End file.
